


A Country Dance

by soymilklatte



Series: Casanova at Mansfield Park [1]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Teninch, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Fanny wonders about the man who has just arrived in England.





	A Country Dance

Fanny doesn't quite know what to make of this man who has only recently arrived in England. Oh, she's heard the stories (and, most unwittingly, the gossip) about Giacomo Casanova and she suspects that many of them might actually be true. 

There is something in the way he carries himself, he may sometimes enjoy being a bit of a storyteller but he is certainly not a braggart, and his accomplishments and successes are earned and deserved. Fanny isn't certain how she knows this only that her instincts are telling her it is the truth. She does wonder though what he is doing here, at a small country dance, when he could easily be the toast of London.

He is physically attractive and he clearly knows how to work the room. The men are falling over themselves to talk business and investments or simply to size up their competition and the women, well, Fanny does not believe it proper to think on what they might want from him but the way they are almost throwing themselves at him bothers her for reasons she would rather not examine too closely. 

Instead, she chats with Mary for a bit but feels her heart drop when Edmund catches sight of them and comes over to whisk Mary away for a dance. Or several. 

Fanny continues making her way around the room, greeting some other friends and acquaintances, but mostly wishing she had stayed home. Usually she loves the socialization a dance provides but this evening Edmund and Mary have been dancing only with each other and so far no one has asked her. She tries not to be jealous but it still stings.

Fanny knows that Edmund and Mary are a suitable match and they seem quite fond of each other and yet she can't help but wonder how it would feel to just once, just for a moment, have Edmund look upon her as he does Mary. Perhaps that is selfish, and she knows it is unkind, but she cannot seem to help how she feels.

Mr. Giacomo Casanova keeps looking at her and she isn't certain why and whilst his scrutiny makes her a bit uncomfortable, there is something about him that holds her interest. He's handsome, there is no denying that, but there is something else, something deeper. Something that makes her want to know more about him, the real him, that thought lingers even as she tries to push it away for being foolish and improper. 

Still, perhaps she is mistaken and he is not looking at her at all. Why would a man that accomplished and well-known bother noticing an orphan and a wallflower. Especially when there are other young ladies in attendance who would make a far more appropriate match for him?

Perhaps she should find her aunt and claim a headache so that she can return to the house? Mind made up, she starts in the direction of her family when a voice from behind her makes her jump.

“I've been wondering why such a lovely young woman has not danced even once this evening? Is the music not to your liking, Miss?”

Turning around she is momentarily shocked to find Giacomo Casanova standing next to her and, yes, he is actually speaking to her, Fanny Price. “The music is fine, Mr. Casanova.”

He smiles, open and friendly, and he is suddenly even more attractive, “I apologize. I did not mean to startle you. You do appear to have the advantage though as you know my name. May I have the privilege of knowing yours?”

She curtsies, “Fanny Price. Lovely to make your acquaintance”

“Miss Price, if it isn't the music that has kept you from the festivities than would you do me the honour of granting me the next dance?”

She stops for a moment to consider, “That would be lovely but are you certain you wish to dance with me?”

Offering her his arm, he said, “Miss Price, I can assure you, there is no other woman in attendance that I would rather spend my evening with.”

Smiling softly and blushing slightly, Fanny replied, “Then yes, of course, I think I should very much enjoy dancing with you.”

They walk to the centre of the room, where the dancers were lining up for the next set, “I promise you, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Price.”

With bows and curtsies, the dance begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is the same scene from Giac's pov.
> 
> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
